The Power of Flames
by Shadow7104
Summary: *Got the idea from the movie Frozen* AU. Sonic was born with fire powers but he can't control them! He runs away when he was young to protect his friends and family, but little did he know that when Dr. Robotnik heard that the hedgehog was gone, he took over the kingdom. Now Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Rouge must find their old friend before it's too late! -Rated T for safety-
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Here with a new story and I got the idea from the movie Frozen. Hope ya like!**

**Sonic and others belong to SEGA and Sonia and Manic belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

"Sonic!" a five-year-old Sonia the Hedgehog yelled throughout the castle looking for her older brother Sonic.

"I'm right here, Sonia." she turned around to see her eight-year-old brother Sonic the Hedgehog, Prince of Mobius, standing there smiling.

She ran to hug her other brother, but he just backed away from her. She frowned. "Sonic? Why won't you ever let me hug you?"

Sonic said nothing and disappeared in a blur thanks to his super speed. Sonia tried to follow her older brother only to here a lock come from the door of his bedroom. Sonia sighed as her other brother Manic the Hedgehog, seven-year-old Prince of Mobius, appeared with a brown cape swaying behind him. "Sis? What's wrong?"

Sonia pouted. "Sonic won't play again."

Manic smiled at her. "I'll play with you." He looked out side to see snow falling. "Wanna go build a snowman?"

Sonia smiled playfully. "Yea!"

"Then let's go." He said as him and Sonia went outside to play in the snow.

* * *

Inside Sonic's bedroom he paced around the room looking at the scorch marks around his room. He heard the sound of the door unlocking and his parents, Jules and Aleena, walking in. He walked up to them. "It's getting worse."

Jules reached out to touch his son but he backed away saying, "No! I'll burn you!"

Jules sighed and looked at his wife, who was holding a pair of white gloves. She gave the gloves to Jules who tried to give them to Sonic. "Put these on. These gloves will help conceal it."

Sonic looked at them for a few seconds and put them on. He let his father then touch his hands and said, "Conceal it-"

"-Don't feel it." Sonic finished,

Jules nodded and him and Aleena left the room, leaving the young prince alone.

* * *

A few years past, Sonic's powers kept getting worse until so badly that his parents had to close the gates, with Manic and Sonia never knowing why. At around the age of ten, Sonic came out of his room to find a nine-year-old Manic the Hedgehog and seven-year-old Sonia the Hedgehog around the corner pestering him with questions.

"Why do you lock yourself in your room? How come we never see you?" they questioned him so much that when he tried to walk off, Manic grabbed him by the hand, pulling his glove off. Sonic gasped at the sight but Manic kept questioning him. "why do you always wear these things anyways?"

"Stop it." Sonic said to him, but Manic didn't listen. "And why do you always wear that stupid gray cloak of yours? It looks like it hasn't been washed in ages!"

Sonic cringed; he couldn't take it anymore. "I said enough!" He swiped his hand around as he turned to the two, making an arch fire as he did so, inches away from the two. Manic gasped at the sight in fear while Sonia cowered behind her brother. Sonic looked at the two sadly and then turned to run. Faster and farter than he ever had before.

He had to get away.

* * *

**Well, whaddya think? Not so bad as a start. Don't worry, next chapter will be up soon. Please review so I can know if I should continue or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! This tory hasn't even been up a day and I already have 4 reviews, 7 favorites, and 8 followers. You guys are awesome! I won't always get the chapters up this fast though. Anyways, onto the story!**

**Sonic and gang belongs to SEGA and Sonic Underground references belong to their rightful owners. I also do not own any Frozen references, again, rightful owners.**

* * *

He didn't stop running. All he saw around him was a blur. He finally started slowing down when he felt sand underneath his feet and saw he was on a shore line. He walked along the beach, careful not two get to close to the water, and started to sing to try to cheer him up as he looked at the now night sky.

_The wind blows high on shoreline tonight, _ He looked behind him to see if anyone happened to be watching him.

_Not a footprint to be seen,_

_A kingdom of isolation,_

_And it looks like I'm the king._

_The wind howling like this swirling storm inside,_

_Couldn't keep it in. __Heaven knows I tried._

_Don't let them in. Don't let them see._

_Be the good boy you always have to be._

_Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know, _Sonic looked at the hand that had the glove still on and pulled it off.

_Well now they know!_

_Let it go! Let it go!_ He shot small flames from his hands as he said each phrase.

_Can't hold it back anymore!_

_Let it go! Let it go! _He threw his hands out and let the fire fly.

_Turn away and slam the door. _He ran and swiped his hands forward and the fire behind him faded.

_I don't care what they're going to say let the storm rage on._

_The heat never bothered me anyways. _He undid his cloak and let the gray cloak disappear in the wind letting his green short-sleeved shirt, dark blue kakis, and brown make-shift shoes. Sonic runs farther along the shore line till he found a cave that he ran into to explore.

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small. _He looked around at his surroundings.

_And the fears that once controlled me,_

_can't get to me at all. _ He ran through the cave to find a canyon. He slowly approached it.

_It's time to see what I can do. _He shot out it his with the fire making a staircase.

_To test the limits and break through. _He walked up to it carefully.

_No right, no wrong. No rules for me. _He slowly put his foot where the fire was and watched it transform into crystal.

_I'm free! _He looked up and smiled and began to run as he made a staircase.

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_I am one with the wind and sky!_ He was halfway across his in-process staircase.

_Let it go! Let it go! _He fell came off the staircase and spun around.

_You'll never see me cry!_

_Here I stand!_ Sonic smashed his foot onto the ground where fire came out below his foot forming into crystal.

_And here I'll stay let the storm raged on._

Sonic raised his hands and the crystal grew more and more as he began to build a castle.

_ My power flurries from air into the ground._

_My skull ins spiraling frozen fractals all around._

_And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast._

_I'm never going back!_ He grabbed his crown that he was wearing and through it aside._ The past is in the past!_

_Let it go!_ He fluffed his quills to make them more comfortable for him._ Let it go!_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn._ A ring of fire formed at the bottom of his feet as red tennis shoes with a yellow buckle appeared as the fire continued to go up his body. His dark blue kakis were replaced with flame red jeans, his green shirt changed to a flare red t-shirt with a flame red leather jacket over it, and when the flames reached his hands a pair of flame red knuckle-cut leather gloves and a flame red hooded cape on his back.

_Let It go! Let it go!_

_That perfect kid is gone! _He walked toward the balcony he created on the side of the castle.

_Here I stand in the light of day!_

_Let the storm rage on!_

_The heat never bothered me anyways._

Sonic turned and left the balcony with the doors he had created closing behind him.

* * *

Once his parents heard that he had left, they opened the gates and send some of the guard to look for their oldest son. Manic tried to be brave to comfort his little sister but he wanted to know; w_hy had Sonic kept this from them?_

He smiled a little bit when he saw some long time friends of his come through gates and Sonia obviously was happy too because she took off running. "Amy! Rouge!" she yelled as a eight-year-old Amy Rose and twelve-year-old Rouge the Bat smiled and the bat picked up the young hedgehog.

"Hey, you." she said playfully, making Sonia giggle. "Long time no see. Have you been good?"

"When has she not?" Manic retorted making the two girls look at him as he acknowledged the others.

"Tails, Knuckles. Sup?"

Tails chuckled. "Haven't lost you attitude I see."

Manic snorted. "Of course." He smiled. "How old are you now kid?"

He snorted. "Why are you asking me that? You should know by now that I'm the same age as you!"

The two were silent for a moment then started bursting out laughing. After they had calmed down, they high-fived. "Missed talking to you, man."

Tails nodded. "Same."

A sigh came from behind him and Manic smile. "Don't think I forgot about you, knucklehead." he said as he turned to face a twelve-year-old Knuckles the Echidna.

"Oh, so now you're your brother?" he said sarcastically,

"No way!" he yelled back, as he looked up at the sky and noticed it was getting dark.

"It's getting dark. Why don't you all come inside and we an talk more?" Manic asked his friends.

"Before they could answer, Sonia had already pulled Rouge and Amy inside. The boys giggled a the sight then Manic looked at the two waiting for an answer. Tails looked at Knuckles, and Knuckles said, "It's been two years since we've seen you. What the heck? And maybe we'll seen Sonic inside."

Manic's face fell at that comment. "Actually, you won't."

"Huh?" the two boys said in response.

"I'm hoping to find out why he did... but Sonic left." Manic said sadly,

He looked down as Tails and Knuckles looked at each other sadly and then turned to Manic. Knuckles walked up to Manic put a hand on his shoulder and said. "Let's see if your parents know something."

Manic nodded and the three walked inside the castle.

* * *

**Chapter 2 done1 If you want a better image of the song, go to YouTube and type in "Frozen let it go" and it will give somewhat of what I have. I changed the lyrics to fit with the story and try to imagine what I wrote for Sonic. I know I made the color all the same but think about it: It was made from fire; what else do you expect?! Anyways, hope you enjoyed.**

**Please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to update! School has been busy for me... and I kinda got stuck with what to do next... anyways you all know what I own and what I don't... so on to the story!**

* * *

As the children entered the throne room, they could see the King and Queen's face droop from hoping it was the guards returning with Sonic. Ever since he left, they would not let the staff stop till he was found. Sonia and Manic thought they were exaggerating too much. After a few minutes, Manic decided to speak up.

"How long have you known?"

The King looked to his son, tossed from his worrying and spoke, "What?"

"How long have you known?" the boy repeated,

He sighed and after a pause he whispered, "For a long time."

The Queen put a hand on her husband's shoulder and said, "We kept it from you to keep you kids safe... but under the circumstances, it's time for you to know."

"Is that why he has stayed locked in his room for the last two years never coming out?! Because of his powers?!"

"Manic." Knuckles spoke up warningly,

The green hedgehog stopped and took a deep breath, calming himself. "I'm sorry." He said to his parents.

"No. We're sorry we should have told you." the King said, looking at his son and daughter with sadness. "Some ,no matter how hard you try, you can't change and you can't fight."

Rouge and Amy looked at Sonia and then looked to the King and Queen. "No, but you can't give up or give in. As long as you have something to keep you fighting, you will." Rouge paused and smiled. "And no one has more of a reason to fight than Sonic."

* * *

"AHHH!" A scream echoed through the cliffs as fire spew every which way possible all leading to a blue hedgehog falling to the ground screaming. "WHY?! Why can't I control it?!"

He slammed his hand down onto the crystal floor as he looked up to a nearby mirror. He paused looking at himself realizing what he looked like and shot his hand toward the mirror as fire aimed for it and bounced off the mirror, aiming behind the young hedgehog. He turned around quickly to see the mess it made and surprised to see more crystal forming. Then young hedgehog got up and walked to the crystal and stuck its hand on it, releasing more power as the crystal turned into a hawk and started to screech loudly. Sonic stared at what he had done and began to slowly laugh as the hawk landed on his shoulder.

"I guess I can do more than I thought I could... I wonder." The hedgehog trailed off as he smiled and went back to what he was doing, trying to control the fire inside him.

* * *

**I was going to end it here but one: it's been forever since and update and two: it's WAY too short... and because I've done all I can with this time period... Into the future we go!  
**

* * *

-6 Years Later-

The sound of footsteps was all that could be heard in the once-thriving kingdom. The owner of the footsteps swerved left and right through the kingdom trying to get to its destination and get away from its unwanted followers. The figure finally stopped at a tree in the middle of a courtyard, looked to see if its followers were nearby and knew they weren't because it couldn't here the sound of hovering. She pulled the branch closest to her towards the trunk, making a secret tunnel open and quickly jumped down it; closing just in time as her followers entered the courtyard with their prey nowhere to be found.

As she flew down the hatch, she slowed her breathing and ran out when she land in the headquarters, and hiding place, that she and others had been living in now for over five years.

As she walked to the main room, she was met by others who were asking questions, but she held up her hand to silence them and said, "They're getting more aware. I almost couldn't lose them this time. It's like each new model Egghead is making now is made to track us down."

"Then we'll be ready for them." a new, yet commanding voice, entered the room as it appeared to be 13-year-old Sonia the Hedgehog. "Thank you for bringing us this information Amy."

Th now 14-yeaar-old Amy Rose nodded. "No problem! I'm surprised I'm even fast enough to evade these stupid robots."

A laugh was heard from the communications desk as the face of 15-year-old Tails the Fox. "You always are; Eggman may increase the robots chances of finding us but he never fixes the speed.

Amy smiled as she looked to her hedgehog friend and noticed the worry on her face. "We need to talk." she said,

Amy nodded and followed her friend out of the room. "So what's up?" she asked when they were by themselves."

Amy looked down for a moment in thought and said, "You want me to go look for him, don't you?"

Sonia turned to her friend and looked her in the eyes and nodded. Amy smiled and said as she started to walk out of the room, "We'll make it like old times. I'll go tell Knuckles, Rouge, and Tails that we're leaving in the morning." She looked at her friend and told her sincerely. "We're going to find he and bring him home. I promise." With that, she turned and walked out of the room.

Sonia stared at the door with teardrops on the verge of falling. "I know you will." she whispered,

* * *

**And done! So what do you think? I know I skipped a long time period but I will explain on the way and it's my spring break so maybe I will post again later this week, but it all depends of one: my life (like I'm completely nervous because I'm going to take the test for my learner's permit tomorrow) and two: if the reviews make me want to write because right now all I've wanted to do is laydown and do , see you next time!  
**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long but it's summer now so hopefully I can update a lot more. Before I continue though... this story has over 1,000 views! Thank you so much! I was beginning to think that this was bad! You all proved me wrong! Now as your reward... Chapter 4!**

* * *

When the next morning came, Amy and the others headed out of the town, avoiding the Swatbots and headed the way that the people of the city told them the way they saw Sonic head off to all those years ago. Little did they know that a certain person was watching them on a big screen. He turned to his captain of the guard.

"Follow them." He told them as he received a nod in response. "Go you four... Lead me right to the only one who can get in my way and then you all will bow before me." He said as he laughed manically at nothing.

* * *

"So does anyone actually know where we're going?" an albino bat asked her three companions.

"Um.. not exactly... just following my instinct and thinking about where he would go too." Amy replied,

"Which would pretty much be anywhere because he's the fastest thing alive." Tails remarked,

"Well, I've known Sonic the longest and I've learned that he will be in the last place you would expect..." Knuckles said in thought,

"Which, again, would be anywhere, you knucklehead." Amy said roughly,

"Why, you little..." Knuckles started,

"Guys." Rouge said quietly,

"What you gonna do, knucklehead?" Amy taunted,

He prepared to punch the pink hedgehog as Rouge said sharply. "Guys. _Shut up._"

The two did as she did and she turned back to where they have been walking from for the last couple of hours.

"Rouge. What is it?" Amy asked her friend,

"Footsteps... and their fast... I think they're coming to us!"

"Yea they are!" Tails yelled as he pointed to a fast moving figure,

"Run!" Amy yelled, as everyone followed her toward some nearby woods as they expectantly split up in the process of losing the hitchhiker.

"I think we lost him." Amy said happily as she panted. No response. "Guys?" She turns to realize her friends aren't there. "Guys!"

"Lost, are you?" a new voice entered her ears.

"Huh?" she mumbled as she turned to the source of the voice.

"Now, what is a pretty girl like you doing in a nasty place like these woods?" the voice said,

"Who are you?" Amy yelled,

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." the figure said as it stepped forward revealing to be a red and black hedgehog. "My name is Shadow and I'll ask again: what's a pretty girl like you doing in these here woods?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..." she responded,

"Oh, really? I've heard a lot of crazy things in my life... why don't you try me?"

Amy sighed. "All right... it goes like this..."

* * *

As Amy told Shadow most of the reason of why her and her friends were out there, she didn't tell Shadow all of it. She felt something strange about the hedgehog. _I lose my friends due to escaping a follower and here he comes out of nowhere claiming to be good and helping me. _As she was lost in thought, Shadow looked behind them and pushed her down with him as he yelled at her too with an arrow flew by the two as it landed on a nearby tree where it was aimed for where Amy's head was.

"That was close. Are you okay?" He asked her as he helped her up.

"Y-yeah." _Maybe he isn't as I thought he was. _"But where did it come from?"

"How about from them?" Shadow said as he pointed to robots running towards them.

"Swatbots!" Amy yelled as she turned back to the woods. "Run!"

She ran with Shadow beside her. "Won't they catch us?"

"No. That's the one thing that stupid Egghead never fixes."

"Great." He smiled, as he grabbed her wrist.

"What do you think you're-" she yelled,

"Hold on tight." He told her sternly as he swung her on he back and took off super quickly.

_He's almost as fast as Sonic._ Amy thought as Shadow ran through the woods.

"Amy! Knuckles! Rouge!" a voice echoed through her ears.

_Tails!_ Amy yelled in her mind, "Shadow, stop!"

He did as she asked. "What?" he asked,

"That's my friends voice." she said as she followed the sound of the voice soon revealing to be her friend. "Tails!"

He turned and ran to her. "Amy! Thank goodness someone's all right. Where's the others? And who's he?" Tails asked, making Shadow known.

"Oh, this is Shadow. He helped me escape some Swatbots."

"Wow, thanks for keeping my friend safe."

Shadow smirked, "No problem. We need our princes and princess back on the throne and I mean all of them."

"We couldn't agree more." A voice said as two more figures emerged from the trees.

"Rouge! Knuckles! You two are alright!" Amy said as she hugged her friends.

"Yeah, we must have gotten split up from hiding." Rouge said, "but we wouldn't have find you two if it wasn't for our new friend." she finished as she held up her wrists, letting a hawk land on her wrist.

"Um... Rouge... is that hawk made of _crystal_?" Tails asked her,

"Yeah. We freaked out at first but this little guy saved our lives and led us to you guys." Rouge answered,

It chirped and flew of her wrist and flew through a clearing and chirped as it flew.

"I think it wants us to follow again." Knuckles said dumbly.

"You think?" Rouge said sarcastically, "Come on, knucklehead."She dragged him as the others followed, wondering where this crystal hawk was taking them.

* * *

**Chapter 4 is done! Here you go after so long! Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! I'm gonna be completely honest and have just been a little lazy right now because it's summer! I can't believe it's already the middle of June! It's going by too fast. :( Anyways, here's chapter 5!**

* * *

The group of Mobians followed the strange crystal hawk with caution, or at least Amy did. _A crystal hawk? And it's alive? This is impossible! _she thought as she walked behind the others.

"Amy, hun, are you alright?" Rouge called out to her as she was lost in deep thought.

"H-huh?" Amy stuttered,

"Are you alright? You blanked out on us there. We were talking about where we should rest for the night."

"hmm.." Amy replied as she looked at her surroundings. They were near the end of the forest, which means they were far away from the kingdom but if they went out of the forest before they had any rest and had to camp out there, they would be spotted and killed.

"We're close enough to the border. Let's rest for the night." she told them and they started preparing a small camp.

* * *

"Amy?" Tails asked his friend as she tended the fire to keep them warm.

"Hm? Yes Tails?" she turned to her friend,

"Even if we do find Sonic, will he come back with us?"

Amy sighed and sat beside her worried friend. "Tails, you know Sonic better than any of us. You should know that he'll always be there when people are in trouble." _Like he was always there for me._

She looked at the night sky and smiled of the memories of how many times he saved her. She looked at Tails with that big happy smile on her face. "He'll come back with us. I just know it."

* * *

The next morning, the group got up early to continue heading to where the hawk was taking them. Shadow stayed mostly by Amy's side the whole trip and that had gotten Amy thinking. _Something's up. All of the sudden Swatbots were following us which made the four of us split up, then Shadow randomly appears and the Swatbots showed up again shooting at us, then disappear when Shadow speeds off, and what's even weirder is that the other didn't have any Swatbots follow them._

Amy's mind was whirling and it only came to one conclusion, which her eyes widened along with it. _Is Shadow a spy?_

"Rose? Everything okay?" Shadow asked her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah everything's fine." She lied, but well enough to receive a nod and the two walked quietly for a few moments only two receive a yell from Rouge, "Hurry up, you two! The hawk's flying faster!"

"Come on, we better catch up." Amy said as she broke into a run.

Shadow smirked, "I couldn't agree more." He dashed up to Amy, stopped to wrap her arms around his neck, and took off to catch up to the fast-flying bird. Amy giggled slightly as she felt the wind in her hair. _This feels amazing! No wonder why Sonic liked to do this so much!__  
_

A screech from the hawk made Shadow slow down a bit as the hawk dived through some trees with the two hedgehogs following quickly through, the others not so far behind. "Wow..." Amy breathed,

"Now that is breathtaking." Shadow commented,

Before them glistening greatly by the high noon sun was an underground beach with a few holes to let the sunlight through. What made the others gasped at the sight, and hold Rouge back, was the beautiful gems and crystal shining off the water.

Amy turned her head to the hawk to see it flying alongside the shore line. Amy then spotted where the hawk was headed. "Guys look!" She pointed her finger to a beautiful, still shining, castle. Everyone gasped at the sight. Shadow let Amy down of his back as they slowly walked to the castle, up to the door, and inside only to be greeted by a glorious inside with a beautiful chandelier. The hawk screeched at them as if saying "Wait here" and flew off farther into the castle.

* * *

The crystal hawk haw flew upwards toward the second floor hallways looking for its master. It came to the room where his master was staying and landed on his shoulder.

"So you finally found them, eh?" the hawk chirped in response. The master looked to the mirror in the room and said while he was pulling his hood over his head. "Let's go give them a proper welcome, will we"

He walked down the hallways, back to the entrance, but waited before coming out. Tails noticed him and said, "Who are you? Are you the one that sent the hawk?"

The fox received a nod in response. "Yes, I am but I only sent for four of you, not five."

The Mobians knew as if on instinct that he was talking about Shadow. Amy stood in front of him and said, "He saved my life on the way here, now please, we're just trying to-"

"I know what you're here for." The figure interrupted her, "My hawk told me everything." He held out his arm and not a second later, the crystal hawk landed onto his arm. "And you might as well go back to your kingdom now."

"We're not going back until we have our friend back. His sister is worried sick." Tails argued,

"So the sister is but the brother isn't?!" As Amy looked at the hooded figure and could swore she could see tears in his eyes.

"The brother was captured by Dr. Eggman not too long after Sonic disappeared; he's either badly injured in the cells or dead." Shadow said, gravely. "I tried to rescue him myself once and was nearly caught myself. He gave back up his freedom to make sure I escaped." Shadow looked at the ceiling then back at the figure. "I owe that hedgehog my life."

Amy watched as the figure extended his arm to let the hawk fly off as he said, "Go find the others and help them." He looked at the group as he said, "I need to talk with them more and see how long they can figure out who I am. If you can," he addressed them "I'll tell you where to find Prince Sonic."

Tails and the others looked at each other in confusion as they tried to figure out who the figure was as Amy looked down in her own thoughts.

_He's wearing fire red clothing. _she thought at the color of the clothes. _The hawk is made out of crystal and crystal forms when rocks are heated with fire over a long period of time._ she remembered from something she learned from before Eggman had control of the kingdom. _And he cried when Sonia and Manic were mentioned-_

Amy gasped in realization and turned right to the figure. "I know who you are..." The others looked at her while the figured smirked. "Sonic."

The smiled and stepped forward as he pulled off his hood. "Hey guys." The blue hedgehog said.

* * *

**There you go! Done with this chapter! Now I have a question for you all. It would be slight mentions along the way, but would you all want me to do Sonamy, Shadmay, or a love triangle? Please let me know in the comments so I'll know how to write it from now on. Anyways, See you all next time!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! Been busy with school and stuff! Anyways' thanks to everyone who has stuck with me and reviewed! I promise to get these up faster! Anyways, here's Chapter 6!**

* * *

"Sonic!" Tails yelled, running to hug his long lost friend.

"Hey, little buddy. Look at you!" he chuckled, hugging him at the bottom of the stairs. He turned to look at each one of them giving them each a nod, then looked at Shadow. "I may not know you, but if Amy trusts you, I trust you."

Shadow bowed his head. "Thank you, and it is an honor to meet you."

Sonic waved that aside. "Dude, I really don't like the formal 'Your Majesty' part. That's one thing I love about being out here."

"Is that the only reason you left?" Amy asked sadly, making Sonic quickly nod.

"No! No!" he quickly yelled, "It was also because I need to get this under control." He snapped his fingers, making a small flame appear and snapped again, making the flame disappear. "I've got it most under control now. So!" he said addressing his four old friends, "how is Sonia holding up, and what did you mean about Eggman having Manic?"he asked with a stern voice.

"Eggman has taken over the kingdom, Sonic. As soon as he heard you had left, he began scheming and took the castle within the month. The guards got Sonia out, but Manic, the King, and the Queen were captured. We don't even know if they are still alive."

Sonic's face showed horror all over it, then turned to anger. He turned away from the five, crossed his arms, and was quiet for a moment then spoke with an acidic tone. "Get ready to go. Eggman will pay for what he's done."

The four looked each other. Amy then turned to Shadow, who had a smirk on his face. When he looked back at her, the smirk vanished and saw what looked like terrified in his eyes. He turned away from the pink hedgehog and walked outside.

* * *

The next day the six were outside of Robotropolis looking upon it. Sonic whistled. "You guys weren't kidding when you said Egghead took over." He turned to Amy. "Lead the way."

Amy nodded then said, "Hope you can keep up." Sonic smirked, "Hey. I may have been gone awhile but the one thing I still have is my speed."

With that, they were off. Not long after, they were all sliding down the tunnel, except for Shadow that is. He had stopped at a building around the corner and hid. He watched the five slide down, and turned on his communicator. "Doctor, it looks like you were right. The blue hedgehog prince is back and I found out where the resistance is hiding." he smirked, while almost immediately a response was received. "Follow them down before the notice. I'm sending Swatbots to your location now." The communication was cut and the black hedgehog follow them down. When he landed, he went into the nearby room where he heard cheering. When he entered, he saw everyone running to hug the blue hedgehog. After a few had hugged him, that's when they had noticed the black hedgehog and everyone went into defense action. "No! Wait!" Amy yelled, "He's with us."

"Yeah, right." a voice replied. "How do we know he's not a spy?"

"He saved my life." Amy growled. "If it wasn't for him, I, and probably Sonic, would not be here for him."

Nobody moved, until a voice baked out. "Stand down." Everyone did as was told and moved aside to show a familiar magenta hedgehog.

"Sonia." Sonic breathed.

She smiled and ran to hug him. "I've missed you." she whispered,

"Yea, well I'm not going anywhere ever again." He responded,

An explosion came from the tunnel and chaos began.

"We're under attack!"

"Get the princess and prince to safety!"

"Run!"

Sonic tore apart from his sister and the two threw into action.

"Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, slow them down!" Sonia yelled, "Tails, help get the innocents outta here!"

"I wanna help." Sonic told his sister.

She turned to him with a weary face. "Well… um… we got the situation under control."

"I know." Eggman's voice ranged through the base. "That's why I took extreme measures."

Sonic turned around to see his friends on the ground knocked out and being taken away. "No!" he yelled,

"Oh, but don't worry royal brats." he growled. "You'll be joining your brother and friends soon."

The two hedgehogs felt something hit them in the shoulder and everything started to go black. The last thing Sonic was a black and red figure holding two guns pointed at them.

_Shadow?!_

* * *

**That's it for this time. I'll be back sooner this time I promise!**

**Read and Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I'm back! Now here's chapter 7!**

* * *

Sonic groaned as his eyes slowly fluttered open. He went to raise a hand to his head to feel to weird silver rings around his rings, similar to the rings around Shadow's wrist. After the blue hedgehog noticed the rings, he noticed his surroundings. He was in a dull grey cell with a lock and he smirked.

_Too easy, I'll just burn through this stupid metal._

He snapped his fingers, while smirking, for his fire to appear, only his smirked disappeared when no fire appeared.

He snapped his fingers again: Nothing.

He tried again. Nothing.

Again. Nothing.

He growled in frustration. _How?! I've had control now! Where's my flames?!_ His eyes widened in realization. _The rings…._

"Ah… so you're up I see." a voice rang in the hedgehogs ears.

"Who's there?!"

"Over here, rodent."

Sonic growled as another figure came to the front of the cell, smirking.

"Eggman." Sonic growled.

The human smirked. "It's been awhile since I last saw you, hasn't it Sonic?"

He growled. "Where am I?"

"Not any of your concerns. What should be your concerned about is how you watch as I give your family a 'hello'." he smirked,

Sonic growled loudly, "If you hurt any of them, I'll-"

You'll what? Hurt me?" the human laughed, "You can't that any more thanks to those rings I put on you." Sonic looked at the rings and tried to pull them off his wrists. "Oh, and don't even try taking them off." The egg-shaped human told the hedgehog, "They give a nasty shock."

Sonic's eyes narrowed as he growled. "What do you want?"

Eggman laughed. "Isn't that obvious?" his eyes gleamed evilly. "I want you to work for me."

"_Never!"_

Eggman frowned. "As I expected, no matter." he sighed, "You'll join me eventually. Maybe you watching me torturing your family will change your mind."

Sonic ran to the bars, gripping tightly. " Eggman! Don't you dare touch them!"

Eggman laughed. "What are you going to do about it? Last I checked, I hold all the cards." He pulled out a remote and pressed. Sonic grimaced as he felt a shock come from the rings. Eggman increased the power until the hedgehog's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Two robots appeared from the sides of the cell.

"Grab him." Eggman instructed, "I want him to watch _everything._"

* * *

Sonic awoke to cold water being dumped him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" he screamed,

"He is awake." a robotic voice spoke,

"And just in time." a familiar voice hit Sonic's eyes, which made his eyes shoot open and toward the owner. "Lord Eggman wanted him to watch after… he is the guest of honor."

"You traitor!" Sonic screamed, "When I get out of here, Shadow, I'll make you wish you had never been born!"

The black hedgehog smirked. "I doubt that; I am the Ultimate Lifeform. I'll make _you _wish you were never born."

The hedgehogs argument was cut off by a female scream. Sonic's eyes widened, "Sonia!" his ears drooped. "No…" he whispered,

**(A/N: Sorry everyone. I not big on torture scenes so I'm skipping past it. Sorry.)**

By the time it was over, Sonic was ready to kill whoever he could get it his on. Shadow, along with some robots guards holding each arm, escorted Sonic back to his cell. Once the guards locked him back up, they left along with Shadow about to follow until Sonic called out. "Shadow,"

The black hedgehog stopped to listen. "Tell Eggman I'll do it; I'll work him if it stops for my family and friends are left out of this."

Shadow smirked as he left the room to tell Eggman the news.

* * *

**Done! I'm trying to go faster now that I'm writing in school when I finished my work, but it comes first. Because of this though my chapters will become shorter than usual. I'm sorry for that but it's the only way for me to update faster. Again, I'm sorry about not doing a torture scene but I'm not that great at writing it. I'll give some after effects of it later but until then bear with me. Until next time.**

**Read and Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! Writing in school again. so it'll be a short(ish) one, but anyways here's Chapter 8!**

* * *

Sonic was annoyed. Since he agreed, Eggman moved him out of the cells and into his old room. Of course, Eggman had added a few things into the room like cameras, and the like. He also put a bracelet on his arm that no matter how hard he tried, he could not get it off, like those rings. Eggman had told him that he controls when when his powers are used and when not. Sonic sighed as he went around his room, he stopped feeling that something was wrong.

"Is it how you left it?"

Sonic turned around growled at the black hedgehog standing in his room's launched at the hedgehog only for a cage to appear from the floor. Shadow smirked, "The Doctor did warn you he added some things to your room; we don't want you escaping now do you?" he said as if trying to hint at something and glanced at the camera.

Sonic's face held confusion. "Shadow, why are you working with him? Why? You shouldn't be working for someone like him."

Shadow growled. "You'll know soon enough." He walked out and slammed his door. The caged disappeared and Sonic flew to the door only for it to be locked, and the rings shocked him.

"Ow!" he screamed, "Ok, door bad." he grumbled.

* * *

The hedgehog sat on his old bed, thinking about how Shadow was acting.

Sonic was knocked out of his thoughts as two robots entered, "You are to come with us."

"What if I don't want too?" As if on cue, the rings electrified again on the hedgehog's wrists, making him hold in a scream as he fell to the ground from the pain. The two robot's just stood there as the hedgehog fought the pain and twisted around until the blue figure went limp. The two robots picked up the limp form and took him through many halls to what looked like a lab room.

The two robots strapped the limp hedgehog up to a table and waited for orders as the Doctor came out, smiling. "Let's begin the process, shall we?" he said, grinning widely as he grabbed something like a drill. "How much I would love to do this with him awake, but we can have him struggling, can we? He's to be my greatest ticket and I can't have him horribly injured, now can I?"

With that, he began the long process, first, making sure the hedgehog wouldn't wake up either during it.

* * *

Pain. That was all he felt; pain. All over his body. What happened? he thought groggily, as he slightly moved to scream. He blinked slightly to see himself back into his room. He then remembered the robots and the pain. He quickly looked all over his body, only to see that everything was as it should be. _Then why was I knocked out? I swore Egghead would've done something._

As Sonic recovered from his unwanted nap, he continued back to fixing up his old room.

"Aren't you going to test to see if it worked, Doctor?" Shadow asked the human who was watching Sonic carefully through his cameras.

"All in good time, Shadow. We can't have him suspecting anything, now can we?" he smiled, "I promised to the blue rodent to keep his friends and family safe, which of course since I'm an honorable man, I will keep." he turned to Shadow. "Arrange for him to meet his friends, and sister. He'll see his parents in good time, but for now let's let him enjoy being with them, for it will be the last reunion for a long time. Ha, ha, ha! HA! HA! HA!" he laughed evilly as he left the room, Shadow following close behind, with a stoic face.

* * *

**HA! Done! With a bit of a cliffhanger. So what do you think that Eggman did to Sonic? (And maybe Shadow?) Whoever tries to answer or just review will get a preview of what's to happen. :D I'm still trying to work out the Sonamy/Shadamy thing but I don't know if it will be possible, at least for right now. In a sequel maybe? If I'm up to righting it and you guys want it. It'll depend on how I feel about it.**

**Until next time!**

**Read and Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back everybody and that's not all: ****TODAY IS THIS STORY'S ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY! YAY! -throws confetti- THANK YOU ALL WHO HAVE BEEN PATIENT WITH ME AND HAVE BEEN WITH ME THROUGH THIS! Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been three days. Three days of Sonic being stuck in his room. The robots would bring him food but wouldn't let him out. He wanted to get out. He wanted to run. He wanted to use his power. He wanted out. His was brought out of his ranting when two robots appeared at the door. "What do you want?" he seethed,

"You are to come with us."

Not wanting to feel the pain again, the blue hedgehog want up to the robots for them to hold him at gunpoint as they walked down the hallways. They brought him to a room with grey walls and two chairs. The blue hedgehog cautiously walked inside, while saying. "What is this? What is Eggman planning?"

The hedgehog received a door slam as his response he sighed and started pacing again until the door opened again for a magenta hedgehog to be pushed inside.

"Sonia?"

The magenta hedgehog turned to her older brother and ran into his arms crying. "I thought you were dead."

He returned he grasp and said. "Never."

After her crying ceased, she left his embrace, only for Sonic to see her arms.

"Oh, Sonia." he said sadly, "I'm so sorry."

She tried to hide the whip lashes on her arms as she sighed, "It's not your fault."

Sonic's eyes lowered. "Yes, it is."

She looked him in the eyes. "Sonic. What did you do?"

He sighed. "I'm so sorry. I did this to protect you." he said, turning her back to her.

"Sonic, what did you so?" she repeated.

The blue hedgehog sighed, not giving his sister an answer.

* * *

"Sir, what do we do?" Shadow asked, the two of them watching everything.

"Well," the doctor smiled, "Can't having Sonic give anything away can we?"

The doctor turned to his computers and smiled evilly.

* * *

**Be quiet.**

_What?_ Sonic thought, looking around.

**Don't tell her.**

_Of course, I'm gonna tell her! She's my sister!_

**Stay silent. Don't tell her.**

Sonic felt weird suddenly. He couldn't remember what he was going to say.

"Sonic?" Sonia asked, worried about her brother,

"It's nothing." He said walking to the door, opening it to four robots coming in to take the two back to their places.

"Sonic!" Sonia cried,

Sonic didn't say anything, just let the robots take him back to his room.

* * *

Doctor Eggman watched the whole thing and was smiling as widely as he could.

"It's works."

* * *

**Done! Well, what do you think? Until next time.**

**Read and Review! Please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody! I'm back! :D I can't believe so many people have stayed with this and are enjoying this! I know I didn't make it clear that well, but in the beginning I had based this movie after Frozen, just a tiny bit, but I've definitely taken my own turn with this. Anyways, here's the story! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hahahahaha!" Doctor Eggman laughed crazily, "It works! It works!" he screamed, He ran around, never once stopping, while a certain black hedgehog watched him with curiosity and annoyance. He had better things to do.

"Doctor," he called, getting the humans attention. "You called?"

"Ah, Shadow, yes." he cleared his throat, getting back to his formal posture. "I want you to take Sonic out into the town for a run."

Shadow blinked.

"Oh, come now. Don't look at me like that," almost immediately, Shadow's face changed. "That's better, now go. Let him go where he wants but do not let him, nor you, leave this city. Do you understand?"

The hedgehog nodded. The human smiled evilly. "Go." he commanded, and the black hedgehog left the room, with a blank face.

* * *

"Woohoo!" Sonic cheered, as the blue hedgehog ran out of the castle-like fortress with Shadow close behind.

"Faker," Shadow yelled at him, "We can't leave the city's border. You heard what the doctor said."

Sonic growled. "Oh come on Shads! Just because he made some weird recording with the rules that his little toys made me listen too, doesn't mean we can't have a little fun!" he whined,

The blue hedgehog ran to the edge of the border, smiling, ready to pass it.

**Stop.**

_What?_

**Stop.**

Sonic's feet dug into the ground, slowing him to a stop right on the border line.

**Turn back toward the castle and walk toward the city.**

Sonic did as he was told. He was still walking as Shadow called to him. "Faker?" Sonic did not respond as he continued to walk toward the once-thriving city. Shadow walked up to the hedgehog, noticing the glazed eyes, and put a hand on his shoulder. As soon as his hand hit the hedgehog's shoulder, glazed look in his eyes disappeared and and looked at Shadow, confused.

"Uh, Shadow? Why is your hand on my shoulder?"

Shadow blinked. "You were acting weird."

Sonic chuckled. "Are you sure? Me?" He smirked, which received a scowl.

"Yes, but next time something like that happens, I'll just walk by."

Sonic scoffed. "Sure, you will."

Shadow clenched his fists tightly, while his communicator began beeping. He uncurled his newly-formed fists to answer the call.

"Shadow!" Eggman's voice came loudly through the speaker. "You and Sonic and to head back to the castle immediately!-"

"Yeah, right!" Sonic yelled from the side,

"- And Sonic, you will return to your room, and Shadow, you will report to me for more info as to what's happening. That is all."

Sonic was chuckling the whole time through the call. "Like I'm going-" he yelled, the weird feeling coming back through his body, with his voice trailing off. "-back there…."

His glazed back over, turning and racing back to the castle and going into his room, closed the door, and sat on his bed, with eyes still glazed.

* * *

Eggman was smiling more than he ever had. "Phase 1 is going through greatly." he smirked, watching the blue hedgehog, as the door opened. Eggman turned to see the black hedgehog there, looking at him, blankly. "Ah, Shadow." he smirked, "You're finally here." He gestured to the metal table that two Swatbots had rolled in. "Lay down on the table, will you?" The hedgehog did as he was told. The human smirked. "Now, Shadow, you might want to go to sleep now, this will take a while."

**Go to sleep.**

* * *

**DONE! Oh I'm so mean. :( but is it still interesting? I hope :) See you next time!**

**Read and Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back again! Just so you know, I probably won't be able to update this fast for a while again (my classmates just haven't been doing there work, so two days of make-up work days). Anyways! Here you go!**

* * *

Eggman was waiting for Shadow to wake up to see if his few "adjustments" worked. While waiting, he went over to the cameras to see how the blue hedgehog was acting. He smirked, with Sonic still sitting there obediently, waiting for orders. Eggman looked at the console, typing in a few notes of watching him, and as soon as he hit the 'enter' button, The blue hedgehog collapsed out on the bed. Eggman smirked, and turned back to the waking black hedgehog.

"Ah, Shadow." he paused, while smirking, with the said hedgehog looked straight at him. "I believe it is time to begin with Phase 2." He leaned forward, the light gleaming on his glasses.

"You know what to do."

* * *

"Ah, man." Sonic groaned, lifting a hand to his face. "What happened to me?"

Sonic looked around his room, noticing things were out of place since he remembered.

"What?..." he trailed, What happened? Did I do this?

"Ah!" he screamed, his hands going to his head, eyes scrunched together.

_"Faker," Shadow yelled at him, "We can't leave the city's border. You heard what the doctor said."_

_Sonic growled. "Oh come on Shads! Just because he made some weird recording with the rules that his little toys made me listen too, doesn't mean we can't have a little fun!" he whined,_

_**Turn back.**_

His eyes flew open. That eyes widened. _That's familiar. How?_

His door opening made the blue hedgehog lose his thoughts. Two Swatbots entered, and Sonic's ear flew back, light growl escaping.

"Stand down." a voice came from the doorway, making the Swatbots stepped aside. Sonic's eyes widened.

"Oh, come now," the owner of the voice said, "don't look so surprised; you know I would be coming to see you sooner or later."

"I'm just surprised it was this fast, Eggman." he replied, uneasily. "I would've sworn you would at least make these dudes hold me down."

He frowned. "Now you know, I don't like violence, and besides that's not what I'm here for." His hand gestured out towards the hallway. "I let you see your sister, now it's time to see your little brother and friends."

Sonic's eyes widened. "What?" he whispered,

Eggman stepped out of the doorway. "You heard me. Go on."

**Go.**

Sonic's whole body slackened, as he walked out of his room; Eggman practically gleaming with happiness. Sonic slowly walked down the hallways, the Swatbots leading him.

"Oh, Sonic." the human called, making Sonic stopped, turning back to him. "Do act normal and don't mention anything with our deal. We don't want them to get hurt now, do we?"

**Act normal.**

The zombie-looking Sonic visibly changed back to normal, smiled, and ran down the hallways to the room where he had met his sister.

* * *

"SONIC!" his friends yelled, tackling him.

"We thought you were dead!" Amy yelled, hugging him tightly, making it hard for the blue hedgehog to breathe.

"Amy…. can't… breathe." he choked.

"Oh! Sorry!" she gasped, letting the hedgehog, gasping for air, while the others laughed.

"Good to know you're alright, hom." Rouge smirked at him,

"Definately." Tails laughed, earning a noogie from Sonic, "No, stop! Stop. Come on, Sonic!"

"So Sonic, where have you been?" Knuckles asked, breaking up the brotherly noogie. "You haven't been in the cells, like us. Where have you been?"

Sonic opened his mouth to tell them the deal between with him and Eggman-

**Don't tell them.**

-when his mouth closed; unaware of what he was going to say, eyes glazed. This did not go unnoticed by his friends.

"Sonic?" Tails asked, worried for his brother.

Sonic hand went to his head… but did not get there as the blue hedgehog's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Sonic!" Amy yells, resulting in Knuckles catching him. Rouge ran up to him., feeling his temperature, and checking to see if anything was visibly wrong.

"What's wrong with him?!" Amy yelled,

Before the four Mobians could get an answer, Swatbots had filled the room, taking Sonic through one side and his friends through the other.

* * *

Eggman had watched the whole thing and smirked. "Never been a better time." He turned to the figure standing behind him.

"Prepare for the surgery. Phase 2 has begun."

* * *

**Done! See ya next time!**

**Read and Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everybody! I'm back! I can't believe I have 50 reviews! Thank you so much! Your comments make me want to update faster, but enough chit-chat; you're here for the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Slowly coming back into consciousness, Sonic blinked his eyes, placing his hand on his head. _Ow._ he grouchily thought. _My head feels like a Swatbot smashed me into a wall._

As the pain slowly subsided, Sonic had not even noticed how much time had passed as his door opened, revealing a Swatbot and one of Eggman's new medic bots. It was a small bot with glowing red eyes and a chest the looked like a whole first aid kit. It took a bit for Sonic to notice that, unlike the Swatbots, this medic bot had wheels for feet.

"It appears that you are conscious." it buzzed, wheeling up to the hedgehog, receiving a flinch in response. "Do no worry. I cannot harm you; I was only created to make sure you are in perfect health."

Sonic scoffed. "Yeah, you can't but your buddy can." Sonic said, not taking his eyes off the Swatbot.

"He is only here for my safety and to bring a message from the Doctor."

Before Sonic could respond, the Swatbot played to the message, making Sonic uneasy, and worried, the weird feeling returning again.

_What is that?!_ he yelled in his mind, not receiving an answer for Message Eggman had started talking.

"Sonic." he said the hedgehog's name now not with anger, but with happiness; which creeped Sonic out. "This here is your new Medic Bot. He was designed to keep up with up with you, no matter what speed you are traveling. Do not attack him or any of the Swatbots; for they are here for your safety and as of mine, for the prisoners have gotten too out of hand. Do not worry though, your friends and family are still safe; just like I promised." Sonic sighed, knowing that they were okay.

"Although, your sister is causing some troubles, she is still unharmed." he grinned, slightly quickly changing to quietly sterner. I need you to get her to stop being such a bad girl and bring her to me." Sonic scoffed. "Now, I know you think that might now be possible with how your sister behaves; so do whatever is necessary to bring her to me." Sonic growled, only for him to slowly turn completely stoic, starting to turn to leave. "Oh, and one more thing you'll need Sonic. Medic Bot, give our hedgehog friend his sister's gift." Medic Bot zoomed over and put a syringe in the glove of the hedgehog's right hand. As he left the room, the only thing that you could hear was Eggman's crazy laughter.

* * *

"Let me go!" Sonia shouted at the two Swatbots that were gripping the poor hedgehog. They ignored her, carrying her down the hallways with her screaming.

"You heard her. Let her go." a new voice filled her ears, shock filling her face as the Swatbots did as they were commanded.

She slowly turned, frozen for a few seconds, only to run into her brother's arms. "You're okay." she whispered,

"You bet I am." he chuckled, only for it to quickly stop.

**Take her to Eggman. Whatever is necessary.**

Sonic shook his head, then looked down to be met with his sister's scared eyes. "They told me about what happened." she said sternly, "What did Eggman do to you?" She glared, "And I'm not taking no for answer." She gasped slightly, feeling something prick left shoulder. She looked at it to find an empty syringe, as she felt the contents entering her system. She turned back to her older brother, whispering "Why?"

She did not receive an answer only, a blank, glazed face as the world blurred and the darkness took her. Sonic had caught her limp body before she hit the floor. He swung her into his arms, taking her straight to Eggman. The Doctor smiled and told the blue hedgehog. "Place her on the table." he waved his hand referring to the lab table. After the hedgehog placed her on the table, he turned to Eggman, only to receive a cruel, wicked smile. "One last thing: Activation Code: Luna."

Within a second, the hedgehog's eyes rolled to the back of his head, hitting the floor in response. Two Swatbots had appeared, waiting for orders; which Eggman gave them. "Take him to his room." he smiled evilly. "And be sure to take his rings off. Oh and be sure, to check on the project also."

As the Swatbots left with the limp blue hedgehog, he looked to the unconscious magenta hedgehog on his lab table. "I've finally won. Nothing can stop me now."

A figure sat in the vents above Eggman, watching the whole thing. "That's what you think." they growled.

* * *

**Done! Well, what did you think? Am I being mean? And who do you think the new figure is and this other 'project' (warning OC, but I'll think you'll enjoy her :D)? Whoever guesses, I'll tell you if you're right or not? Until next time!**

**Read and Review! Please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back! Alright, so I didn't really get a good answer on the idea of a crossover, so I may write one just for fun, and try not to make it too important. Anyways! On with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

As the sound of Swatbots clanking down the hallways was heard, a shadowed-figure followed the two bots down the hallways, staying out of sight. Once the Swatbots had arrived at Sonic's room, they waited until the bots exited, pressing a button on their communicator, releasing a small, flying camera. "Go," the figured commanded, "Follow them." Within seconds, the machine was gone. The figure silently slipped into the vents, and into Sonic's room, then approached the sleeping blue hedgehog.

"Now," the figure whispered, putting a hand on the hedgehog's forehead. "What have they done to you, bro?"

* * *

"What is with all these sudden blackouts?" Sonic asked himself, waking up. He looked around confused; something was wrong.

"You always were able to tell when was somethin' wrong, weren't you?" A voice rang out in the dark room.

Sonic growled. "I don't know who you are but I am giving you one chance: get out "

The figured chuckled. "I'm not scared of you, even if your rings have been taken off."

"Huh?" Sonic questioned looking at his wrists, "When did that happen?"

The hidden figure narrowed his eyes at him. "You really don't know do you? Why you're slowly able to just walk around is fortress having no _want at all_ to escape like the Sonic I used to know." they paused, voice cracking. "Actually, I don't even know if you're my Sonic anymore…."

"You're Sonic?" the blue hedgehog scoffed, "Dude, I've been here my whole life with Eggman and he had put those rings on me _for safety._"

The figure shifted in the darkness. "Sonic, do you remember Knuckles, Rouge ,or Knuckles? What about Amy? Tails? Sonia? Manic?"

Sonic's eyes drifted to the floor, eyes narrowing in thought. He soon looked up and said, "Of course I know my sibs, but who are the others?"

No response came from the darkness, only a figure moving toward him. Sonic's eyes widened. as a long-forgotten green hedgehog stood in front of him "Manic?"

* * *

**Done! It know it is short, but I wanted to leave suspense. Anyways, see ya next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry about such a short chapter last time, hopefully, this will make it up. Oh, and please leave a review. I feel like people aren't even fully reading this. :(**

**Anyways, enjoy! :D**

* * *

Sonic couldn't believe it. Manic. His brother. The one that everyone thought was dead. Alive and in the flesh in front of him. A long and deathly silence followed as Sonic tried to comprehend what was happening. Manic stood there patiently leaning on his closet entrance with his arms folded. Silence continued until Sonic finally gasped out. "H-How?"

Manic smirked. "Ol' Egghead thought he could get rid of me since I didn't get out in time." he sighed, eyes now half open, "Eggman had me in his cells for a whole year, and I felt like I was in hell." Sonic's face turned to sympathy, as Manic glanced at his brother, and he tensed, cutting off in a second.

Sonic seemed to notice this. "Manic, what is it?"

Manic looked at his brother with nothing but sadness and guilt on his face. "I shouldn't have done this." he said, voice cracking. "You're too far gone." he whispered, "I'm sorry, bro."

Before Sonic could respond, Manic moved quickly across the room, hitting Sonic on the back on the head; making the blue hedgehog fall face-first back into his bed. Manic propped him up like he was sleeping. Soon, he heard the familiar clanking of the Swatbots and snuck out before they saw him.

* * *

Eggman still couldn't believe it. He won. Sonic was in his control and the hedgehog didn't even know it. He laughed to himself as he walked into a majorly locked room with a vial of red liquid in his hand. He placed it down as he walked up to the only thing in the large room: a capsule. "How are you, my child?" he asked the figure in the capsule. "Don't worry; you'll be out soon and you can be with your brothers and help them, and me,of course, rule the forming Eggman Empire." he smirked evilly.

"Sir," a Swatbot beeped behind the human, receiving his attention.

"What is it?" he growled,

"Something is wrong with Sonic. We found him unconscious, but medically, he is fine."

Eggmans' eyebrows furrowed. "That's not possible. I made it where no one can do that except for me and…." Eggmans' eyes widened. Quickly, he turned to the Swatbot. "Lock it down! Lock everything down!" he yelled, as the robot zoomed out of the room. Eggman smirked. "It seems we have an intruder," he said as turned back to the capsule. "But don't worry; I'll get your soon-to-be brother-in-law." He cackled as he walked out the room; but unknown to Eggman, the figure in the capsule's mouth turned into a slight smirk.

_Perfect_, it thought.

* * *

"Faker," Shadow said, still trying to wake the blue hedgehog up. "Get up."

Shadow's communicator beeped; which Shadow answered. "Yes, Doctor what is it?"

"Put the communicator near Sonic." he commanded, which Shadow complied.

"Sonic," Eggman addressed him, which the said hedgehog stirred. "Wake up."

The hedgehog's eyes shot open and he shot up out of the bed Eggman smirked.

"Find your brother and bring him to me."

* * *

**Annnddd done! Watcha think? Is this story still good? Or should I try to take a different turn. Please let me know. I want to make my readers as happy as possible.**

**Until next time!**

**Read and Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Be glad my class is super slow in doing their work. XD**

**Oh and to the Guest reviewer: I'm almost done with it, I promise. I have a plan. Just deal with me a little bit more, please. I promise I'm almost done.**

**Anyways, Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Let me go!" Manic screamed as the tranced-blue hedgehog struggled with the fighting green hedgehog. "Sonic! Snap out it, bro!"

The said blue hedgehog gave no response except for dragging him into a white room with a chair, a bed, and one light hanging from the ceiling. Sonic struggled hard in putting the green hedgehog in the chair, then tied him to it, while the green hedgehog still yelled.

"Sonic! Snap out of it!"

"Quiet." the blue hedgehog finally growled, his voice showing no emotion whatsoever; almost like a robot.

Manic was on the edge of crying. He couldn't believe it. Eggman had actually achieved it. He actually had Sonic the Hedgehog in his control. He let his head hang as the trance-like hedgehog left the room, but before he was completely out, he said one thing.

"Sonic,"said hedgehog stopped, which Manic began to sing quietly,

"_Please I know you're in there._

_People are asking where you've been._

_They say "have courage" and I'm trying too._

_I'm right here for you, just let me in._

_We only have each other._

_It's just you and me._

_What are we gonna do?"_

He trailed, beginning to cry.

"_Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

* * *

_**Snap out of it, bro!**_

The words rang through the hedgehog's head, which was unknown to him due to everything being completely black. _Manic?_ he asked, _Where are you? Why is it so dark?_

As the blue hedgehog tried to figure you out what was going on, he heard his brother's song. _Bro,_ the hedgehog thought, _It is him… but where is he? A better question, Where am I?_

**Someplace you do not belong.**

The voice rang out, confusing Sonic, looking around quickly.

_Who's there?!_

**Do not fear Sonic the Hedgehog.** The voice ranged as Sonic watched a bright light appear in front of him. He covered his eyes from the brightness as he watched the light die down to the form of a Mobian. **I'm here to help. they finished,**

Sonic lowered his arm and smiled at the familiar face. _Tikal!_

The echidna smiled. **Indeed. It has been a while, and as much as I would love to catch up, your friends and siblings need your help.**

_What?_ the hedgehog questioned, _Eggman said that they were safe!_

**They are physically; but not mentally.** She said as sadness formed on her face. **They do not know what has happened to you, your brother, or your parents. They are destroying themselves from the inside.**

_Which is what Eggman was hoping for._ he growled. _Keeping me away from them; making their hopes die and they're entering depression._ Sonic's eyes widened. _I have to get to the others now. _he growled. Tikal smiled; knowing her work was done, and she disappeared.

_**YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE.**_

The booming voice made Sonic cover his ears. He growled. _Says who?!_

_**SAYS ME.**_ The voice came from behind the hedgehog, resulting for him to turn quickly and for his eyes to widen.

There in front of the hero was another him with blood red eyes.

* * *

**Done! Wanted to leave a cliffhanger. XD Anyways, who do you think the new Sonic is and what do I have planned? Do you think Eggman knows about this whole situation? Leave a review and I'll reply if you're right or not. (Also did you like the 'Do you Wanna Build a Snowman' reference? {WHICH DOES NOT BELONG TO ME})**

**Until next time,**

**Read and Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I got another chapter for you guys! This one may be short, since I have my drama production tonight. (Which this will be uploaded after I'm done with it). Thank you all who have stuck with me. :D It makes me so happy! Let's see if this story can get 100 reviews! If we can, I'll do everything in my power to make a sequel for you guys!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Knuckles was in hell. Amy wouldn't stop bawling with her worry for Sonic, Tails stayed quiet in the corner, aware of what was happening in the world around him, Rouge was stuck on keeping Sonia calm, and let's not forget that they had the very hedgehog that put them all in there standing right outside their cell. Knuckles glared at the said hedgehog, receiving a grunt and a glare in response. After a few minutes of the non-blinking glares, the hedgehog gave Knuckles what looked like a...wink?

Knuckle's face filled with confusion as the hedgehog left, leaving him confused.

On the wall behind where the hedgehog was standing was a small note.

_Look below._

_Below?_ Knuckles thought, _What does that mean?_

He did as the note suggested, and growled for nothing was there…. until he caught the glint. Knuckles' eyes widened and he walked to the door of the cell and felt below the cell door, and smiled as he put an object out from under the door. He laughed lightly at the object in his hand, which had a note connected to it.

_I said, I would get the princes and princess back on the throne, didn't I?_

In the echidna's hand was a key.

* * *

"_**ALERT! ALERT! THE PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED!"**_

Eggman growled as the announcement came. HE yelled into his communicator. "Find them! FIND THEM! NOW!"

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a figure come into the room, waiting for orders. The human sighed, "I should've known this was too easy." He snapped his fingers. Two Swatbots grabbing the hedgehog, knocking him out to avoid a struggle. "Take him to the cells." Eggman commanded, "I'll deal with him later… right now… lock Sonic up." His eyes narrowed, "Who knows what he tampered with…" a small smile crept onto the villain's face. "No matter what, that hedgehog will remain in my control.

* * *

**I did say it would be short. Anyways, what do you think happened? What's gonna happen to Sonic? Review, and you'll find faster than the rest.**

**Until next time,**

**Read and Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**You guys better be lucky im a very fast worker. XD truth be told, I haven't even truly worked on my other story….(Writer's block, hate the darn thing), but anyways here's another chapter. And one other question I have, do you guys just not know how to review or am I updating too much that you don't realize I've done a new chapter?**

**Please let me know to know if I should slow down on updating or not.**

**Anyways… Enjoy! :D**

* * *

All Sonic could do was stare in confusion. How could there a another him standing there right even front of him? And how does it have _red_ eyes?

"Ah," the copy cooed, "Confused? I'd be surprised if you weren't." The red-eyed hedgehog walked around the black void. "Oh, come now." he continued as the blue hedgehog did not take his eyes away from the moving figure. "Many times now you've woken up, not remembering what happened and how you get there. How do you think that was possible?"

No response came for the emerald-eyed hedgehog, so the other continued. "It was me, of course. You see, Doctor Eggman put a chip in your head when the Swatbots had entered your room, and you had passed out from the pain do to the amount and force put into the bracelet and rings." the double paused, an evil smirk clear as day on his face. He continued with, "The chip was put in your brain so no matter how much will power you have, you can't break free."

Sonic's eyes widened as the double sped to the back of the emerald-eyed hedgehog, forcing him onto the floor. "The chip worked, of course.." Then the ruby-eyed hedgehog's face darkened, a growl escaping.

"But unknown to the Doctor, the chip working too well. It was made to control your body, which would soon make you forget everything and everyone you once knew and loved!" he yelled, but his voice soon became quiet again as he said. "But instead…. I was made." he whispered, as his ears flattened on his head, as the other blue hedgehog finally, softly, spoke up. "You were an accident. Eggman wanted to control me but it's not been actually him; it's you. You were the voice! I knew it was familiar; because it's mine!"

The latter nodded. "It indeed was me. I may have been an accident, but I will follow my creator's orders."

"But you don't have too!"

"Yes, I do! It's the only way for me to not be stuck in here!"

Sonic's eyes widened as the copy felled to his knees. "You're lonely." he whispered as the red-eyed hedgehog sniffed.

"How can I not be?" he glared at his copy. "Everyday since I've been here all I saw was memories of your family, your friends, your _freedom_. _And I have nothing!_" he opened his hand and threw his hand forward as a line of fire flew past the emerald eye hedgehog, who froze.

"You have fire." he whispered, "Just like me."

"Of course, you idiot." the copy growled. "Didn't you get it? I _am_ you!"

Sonic smiled, chuckling slightly, making the red-eyed hedgehog confused. "Why are you laughing?! This is not funny!"

In an instant, Sonic was in front of the hedgehog, his hands on the latter's shoulders.

"Don't you get it?" he said quietly, "You _are _me."

"We already established that."

"Yes, so you have _all _of my abilities; including my fire. Which means, the bracelets will be useless with both of us working together!"

"Yes," the latter said, "except I follow the Doctor's orders."

"But you said it yourself: you want freedom. And you're not gonna get that in here." he paused, standing up then helping him up. "You help me by getting to my friends without Eggman on our butts, and my friends and I can make you your own body to have your own freedom and life."

The hedgehog paused, stretching his hand out. "What do you say? Do we have a deal?"

Not two minutes later, the other hedgehog's hand was returning the shake.

"Deal."

* * *

**What do you think? Do you like the 'copy'? He was a last minute idea and I don't have a name for him, so you guys can send me some ideas.**

**Anyways, until next time!**

**Read and Review Please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! So I believe I've come up with a name for my new guy, but I don't want to spoil it yet.(may be in this chapter, may not) :D You'll find out soon enough. So, I'm not gonna keep ya. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Shadow was not happy with his situation. He knew that Eggman had figured out that it was him after all; even after all his almost-realistic slave. Eggman had forced two Swatbots to throw him into the exact room that Eggman had convinced Sonic to work for him, almost exactly the same way as before. Shadow's eyes widened at the one new thing in the room: a laser, powering up. Shadow scurried to the door, trying to force it open. After a few attempts, Eggman's voice began to crackle over the intercom. "Come on now, Shadow." he played, "I must admit it was a great impression; you had me fooled! Yet, you just had to save them, didn't you?"

Shadow did his old 'hmph'. "Of course, but you're not saying the real reason as to why you're doing this, are you?- After all, Sonic and his siblings being alive was an accident that happened."

No response came as Shadow began to smirk anymore. "That's right. I know. Did you really think I wouldn't remember?"

"I erased all of it." Eggman said quietly, fear in his voice. "I chose how things would happen. Including who had what. Including Sonic..including you." You could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I don't know how you remember, but know this. You're not leaving 'til you're back as a mindless slave." Eggman shut the intercom off, which made the laser start.

"No!"

* * *

"Help them!" Sonic screamed, for the 200th time. "Or if you won't do it, let me!"

"And give us away?!" the red-eyed hedgehog shot back. "Shadow's already been discovered. He's watching us like crazy and you want to risk helping them?"

Sonic paused thinking, letting his head hang as the other hedgehog walked away, saying "You know I'm right."

Sonic's head lifted slightly, eyes filled with his thorough thinking. "_You'll know soon enough."_ he whispered, making the other hedgehog freeze in his tracks. "What?"

"That's what Shadow had said to me a couple times as I was confused; hinting at something. I just didn't know what." He said waving his hands around, pacing. He ran up to the hedgehog, smiling. "It was you, wasn't it? What he was hinting at. He knew about you. How?"

The red-eyed hedgehog eyes filled with sorrow. "It's a long story."

"We have time, since I'm stuck in here."

"It's not something I can just tell."

"Well, you won't know if you don't try."

"I'll tell you if you can tell me one thing-"

"Sure. Anything. What is it?"

"-Do you remember Silver and the Solaris Project?"

The hedgehog's ears flattened. After a few minutes of thought, he said. "I know those names, but I can't remember how I do or why."

The red-eyed hedgehog didn't respond, waiting a few minutes with silence feeling the void. He was trying to think of way to help. His eyes widened as smirked and sang softly.

"_Come on and light the fuse,_

_he's a rocket and he's ready to go,_

'_Cause now the countdown's started and he's ready to blow._

_He's got the dope sounds in a stereo,_

_kicking ass fast… puttin' on a show._

_Come and get yourself together_

_There's no time to rest._

_And if you put the time in,_

_he'll put you to the test_

_He's like the running man in his world more is less,_

_And if you wanna test him just bring your best-"_

"_You can't stop now._

_Lock and load._

_Don't stop now._

_C'mon, Rock N' Roll!" _ Sonic cut him off, finishing the verse; smiling huge. "Of course, the Solaris Project! Now I remember! I….died." he finished quietly, color draining from his face as the latter held a sorrowful face.

"Am… I dead?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! XD I really need to stop doing this. You like the twist I decided to start? If you think you can figure it what I'm trying to do, I'll make a huge shoutout to you and will receive all my love, because that means you've been with me. :D**

**Until next time,**

**Read and Review Please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Sorry it was a bit of a wait; I started a new story that I've been working on, so I decided to take a break and write a chapter for this story. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_I'm...dead?_ Sonic thought horribly, _No. I can't be..._

"You're not dead." The red-eyed clone said, "Thanks to me and your friends."

Sonic just stared at the other hedgehog; who rolled his eyes.

"Really?" He remarked, "Still don't get it?"

When the said hedgehog did not respond, the red-eyed hedgehog sighed. "Must I tell you everything? _Think _Sonic…"

'_Think Faker.'_ Shadow's voice rang throughout the hedgehog's memory. He lift his hand up to his head, eyes closed. '_Shut it, hedgehog.' _he heard again, then more his friends echoing voices.

'_We'll be together forever, right?'_

'_Just be careful, ok?'_

'_Why do I have to keep saving you? I'd rather be stealing a certain echidna's emerald.'_

'_Show Eggman who's boss, big bro.'_

By now, tears were flowing down the hedgehog's face from the pain, like there was some kind of block that was only halfway broken. The pain only kept increasing, which made the hedgehog fall to his knees; screaming at the top of his lungs.

The other hedgehog only watched Sonic's condition, until he walked up to him, and took a hand down from the emerald-eyed hedgehog's face and put something on the wrist. Even through the pain, he looked down to see a bracelet with seven slots with gems, each a different color; similar to the rings from before…. except that the gems were glowing…. and the pain disappeared. He could only see about have of his memories, which that was when the other hedgehog thought it was time to speak up.

"Sonic, what you just saw… was the original timeline… until the Solaris incident happen with Mephiles, and Eggman tried to change everything, which he exceeded…. except for you and your friends and family." He paused, looking at the hedgehog with sympathy. "He tried to get rid of you all; but the Master Emerald wouldn't allow it, and gave you your powers as a warning and to help in this world." He slowly walked up to the hedgehog, grabbing his hands in a supportive mater. "Only _you_ can get the world back to the way it was; but your friends and I are here to help."

Sonic's eyes lowered to the floor. He finally spoke up, looking back at the hedgehog. "But…. if I do this, you won't exist."

"I was never meant too."

"That doesn't change anything."

"It's true, Sonic and you know it."

By now, Sonic began to get mad, and growled, unknown to him that the bracelet was reacting; giving him a zap.

"Ah!" he screamed, "What the?"

"Oh, yeah. The bracelet is to try to keep you normal; in case of…. you know…"

Sonic knew exactly what he was talking. It was one memory that he _did_ remember and does _not _want to happen again. He nodded.

"Okay, but seriously I need something to call you by. I'm tired of saying 'dude' and 'hedgehog'."

The hedgehog smiled. "I already have a name; you gave it to me in the original timeline." He smirked. "It's Toxic."

* * *

**Done! Hope you guys enjoyed! You'll see why I named him this later. I would've name him Shard, but it won't work for my plan. XD See ya next time!**

**Read and Review Please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm back! I'll admit though, I got too into my newest story; but here's the next chapter. Finals are happening so I have a long time to write when I'm not taking one; so enjoy!**

* * *

Unknown to the Doctor- who visibly cheered, even for Sonic to see- Sonia and the others had been planning an escape plan; which actually was currently successful...

Until a certain hedgehog was called for.

The blue hedgehog stood between them and the door as his friends gasped.

"No." Sonia whispered, trying to approach him, but was stopped by Knuckles. "Sonic! It's me! Sonia! Snap out of it!"

The hedgehog didn't reply; since it wasn't him in control. Toxic smirked at the girl and winked, leaving her confused. The escapees didn't notice who was behind them; only soon heard them. They first grabbed Sonia, yanking her hard by her arms; which made not one, but both hedgehogs growl. By now, the bracelet had been sending the shocks; but Toxic ignored it. However, he did close his eyes, and when he opened them; they were different colors- one Emerald green, one ruby red.

The hedgehog held a fist out, clearing building up an attack; making Amy scream. He prepared to throw it, Knuckles in front of them protectively. By now, Amy and Sonia were both shaking and ducked as the hedgehog threw the ball of fire. They stayed down for a little bit from all the smoke and dust, but they slowly rised in confusion; both noticing Sonic's now-blank look- unknown in of the two hedgehogs inside conversation.

_'Don't you dare.'_

_'I have too! Otherwise, Eggman will know of your freedom!'_

_'I'd rather he know then my family and friends knowingly hurt by me!'_

_'I'm sorry.'_

_'No!'_ But Toxic had already made another ball and thrown it. Sonic was still as he watched the ball of fire head towards them.

By now, all the girls were screaming as Knuckles yelled, "Get down!"

"There's no time!" Tails yelled back at him; fear written on his face.

Knuckles frowned and stood in front of them as he pushed the others down-

And a crash was heard.

Within seconds all you could see was smoke and Sonic stood in shock. _'No..'_ The hedgehog fell from the shock as the other's face held sympathy.

"Now," a new voice rang out making both hedgehogs listen. "That wasn't very nice."

* * *

**I know this is shorter than the others but I want to end the chapter with that so,**

**Until Next Time!**

**Read and Review Please!**


End file.
